swfo_roleplayersfandomcom-20200216-history
Ronan Chatos
Ronan Chatos was a strong Force-sensitive Sarkhai male, renowned for his reputation as the son of Nullhiles, who was abandoned by his own father during his early childhood. Raised by a cultist and accepted into the Jedi Order, Ronan trained for years until he was ultimately exiled due to his instability. Despite this, Ronan continued to look up to his father as an idol. After Null's death at the hands of the sinister Force Entity Yana in 21 ABY, however, Ronan vowed to avenge his father by destroying Yana once and for all. Initiating his quest for revenge against Yana, Ronan in the process came into conflict with the True Sith Empire, even battling Jes Umbr during a confrontation with Yana himself. Ronan, alongside his companion Devoratrix also participated in the Battle on Odessen against Yana and Sycthian. Two years later, Ronan joined the Genesis Empire, following his father's legacy. In the process, he also came into conflict with the White Legion and Supreme Lord Spectre. In 26 ABY, during the beginning of the Ancharus Crisis, Ronan became an ally of the Gray Knights, but after he was kidnapped by the Cult of Ancharus, Ronan was ultimately killed by Tarkanas during a ritual that brought back his father and infected all of Geonosis, including Null himself. __TOC__ Biography Early life Ronan was born on Corellia, the child of Nullhiles, however, Nullhiles most likely wasn't aware that he had existed for a very long time, Ronan was raised by a cultist and eventually at age 2 was a part of the Jedi Order. Time as a Jedi At the age of 13, he became a padawan. At the age of 16, a short time for a padawan's trials, he became a Jedi Knight. He was extremely skilled not only in the force, but he was well versed in the jedi code. He was a firm believer until he learned of his sith origins, and the identity of his father, in which he went to search for him. He became quickly unstable, at a very surprising rate for someone who was like him. He was exiled for being unstable. Search for his Father He was about 28 when he first met his father, this was brief, and they didn't speak. Instead, they actually fought. Ronan eventually fled after announcing his identity, later meeting his father again 10 years later, this time, they didn't directly come in contact. They were on the battlefield again however. Life as an Exile He eventually went back to living on Corellia, giving up on his search. He decided he'd put his saber down. He later had a change of heart again, hearing of his fathers death, he wanted to avenge him. He took his saber back, and went to find the one who took his life. The Eternal Seal To be added. Personality Usually, Ronan is kind of joking and generally 'innocent' to most of the galaxy due to being secluded to it most of his life. He, when angered, heavily values revenge like his father too. He will stop at nothing to get it, he is extremely stubborn and determined in his search. Otherwise, he is reckless and quick to be angered and irritated. He is unstable as stated by the jedi for the most part, but when he can control his instability, he is, just like stated above, joking and generally 'innocent' to the affairs of the galaxy. Powers and Abilities Ronan is immensely physically powerful, much more so than the usual foe, but that doesn't mean he is weak in the force. He is slightly under young Null's power in the force, though he doesn't have all of his abilities. He cannot possess, but he is bound to a mask. He has been studying sith rituals to learn how to possess, but with no success. He knows that his father's technique was unique. Category:Characters Category:Protagonists Category:Force-sensitives Category:Sarkhai Category:Jedi Category:Cyborgs Category:Galactic Alliance members Category:Marked Category:Deceased